Pokémon : Aventuras en Teselia
by InsanireChaotique951
Summary: La region de Teselia que gracias a humanos y pokemon esta se creo. Pero un grupo conosido como "Team Plasma" con un ideal muy extraño...desidieron "Liberar" a aquellas interesantes y amistosas criaturas llamadas Pokemon. Un joven llamado Black, con el Sueño y objetivo de volverse el campeon de la liga de su region, saldra de viaje por toda Teselia y cumplir su sueño.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo en una antigua y desolada region, se habia llevado a cabo una gran guerra, dos hermanos gemelos tendrian un gran desacuerdo en sus ideas. Estos al mismo tiempo eran amigos de un gran y poderoso pokemon Dragon, este pokemon era la representacion personificada del equilibrio, aquellos hermanos querian tener al pokemon Dragon a su lado pero no era posible, de alguna manera aquel pokemon se separaro en dos asi pudiendo acompañarlos.

Aquellos hermanos bautisaron a aquellas majestuosas criaturas, con los nombres de Reshiram y Zekrom.

El primero tomo la forma de un pokemon Dragon Blanco..., se desia que con solo usar un solo de sus movimientos de tipo fuego, podria derretir hasta el material mas duro existente, tambien se desia que podia Generar tanto calor dentro de su cuerpo que era capaz de cambiar el clima, provocando grandes sequías y terremotos, pero no lo hace con el fin de hacer daño a nadie. Era conosido como un Pokémon muy serio y de fuerte carácter pero también era muy tranquilo, no soporta a la gente que no es digna ni leal. Dicen que sólo se ha aparecido a personas que tienen un corazón puro, valientes y honestas.

El segundo tomo la forma de un Pokemon Dragon negro..., se le conosia como la contra parte del otro pokemon. Gracias a su tipo electrico es capaz de crear electricidad sin parar que llega hasta voltajes impresionantes mediante la turbina de su cola, y puede llegar a ser muy peligroso ya que desprende mucha energía térmica, producto de las altas temperaturas que llega a alcanzar al generar electricidad. El potencial eléctrico que posee es tan grande que puede producir el apagón de una ciudad entera o descargarlo violentamente en forma de truenos y rayos, destruyendo todo lo que le rodea, Como tal no tiene nada parecido a su contra parte en personalidad, es un Pokémon muy poderoso, pero a la vez no muy violento. Sólo ataca para defenderse o cuando es realmente necesario. Disen que este se ha aparecido a personas de corazon noble, honorables y con ideales heroicos.

Los dos hermanos con sus nuevos pokemon desidieron combatir, para desidir quien de los dos tenia la razon, cada uno queria tomar un camino diferente, ideales contra la verdad. La guerra acabo cuando vieron que sus dos pokemon se habian debilitado al uno al otro...dando a entender que ninguno tenia razon. Unos años despues, los desendientes de aquellos hermanos seguirian con aquellos conflictos con las misma ideas. Esto causaria la deception a aquellos Dragones sin mas opcion estos arrasarian toda la region en unos instantes, con la ayuda de otros tres pokemon quienes protegerian a los mas debiles. todos ellos desaparecerian, los humanos enmendaron su error y aprendieron a tratar bien a los Pokémon, causando que Reshiram y Zekrom, volvieran para ayudar a los humanos a construir una nueva región.

Reshiram y Zekrom se darian cuenta que ya no los necesitaban, por ellos trasformarian sus cuerpos en dos objetos esfericos, los orbes Oscuro y Blanco. Esperando que cuando sea necesario aquello aparecerian y lucharian con sus respectivos elegidos. Zekrom esperaria la aparicion de un héroe que defienda con tesón los ideales y los sueños, y Reshiram esperaria un héroe justo y sincero.

Despues de muchos siglos la region fue conosida como teselia...alfin los humanos dejarian de tratar como herramientas a los pokemon para tratarlos como se merecen como compañeros y amigos. Almenos hasta ahora. Durante años mas actuales algunos humanos harian unos especies de grupos los cuales usarian a los pokemon como puras herramientas, que proximamente desecharian una vez cumplido sus objetivos egoistas. Pero tambien hubieron varias personas que lograron detener los infames planes de aquellos grupos. Todo lo ocurrido en gran parte del mundo, causo que los habitantes de teselia tuvieran diferentes puntos de vista, debido a que algunos pensaban que deberian separarse de ellos y otros no. Un peligroso grupo llamado Equipo Plasma, aparecerian y con ello la confusion de la gente tras oir que ellos tenian un projecto llamado "La Liberacion De Los Pokemon" y que lo cumplirian a toda costa. por ello algunas personas estarian en contra de ese projecto.

Esta histoiria trata sobre un nuevo heroe, que se opondra al objetivo del equipo plasma, mientras vive su aventura para cumplir su objetivo y sueño...Ser el Campeon De La Liga de Teselia.

_**Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic, soy InsanireChaotique.**_

_**espero que les haya gustado "la introducion" de la historia.**_

_**la quinta generacion de pokemon siempre a sido la mas atacada por parte de los fans, algo que nunca**_** entendere,**_** en lo personal, esta generacion es muy superior todas las demas, desde un soundtrack perfecto, la mejor historia de toda la saga de pokemon, personajes interesantes y muy bien hechos. algo que me agrada de esta generacion es que porfin los entrenadores y pokemon no se queden estaticos al aparecer en combate y que alfin se muevan. los pokemon en mi opinion son TODOS muy buenos, ninguno es "feo" como disen los "fans".**_

_**Enfin ya terminando espero que os haya gustado.**_


	2. Chapter 2

La aventura de nuestro protagista empieza en pueblo Arcilla, un lugar pintoresco, un simple pueblo de quatro casas junto a un lago. En especifico en el medio del pueblo habia una de esas casas y justamente es la casa de nuestro querido protagonista.

Nuestro joven amigo, en su habitacion duerme en su cama tranquilamente, recientemente se habia enterado que el habia logrado pasar los examanes finales de la escuela pokemon y ya tenia el certificado, el esperaba todos los dias con inpasiencia que la profesora Encina, que curiosamente vive en su mismo pueblo, viniera y le entregara un pokemon, aunque lo cierto es que el ya tiene un pokemon, su madre le entrego uno hace tres años un pokemon, un pawniard, un pokemon tipo acero siniestro. el tenia pensado ir junto a su amigo de aventura pero al parecer para poder ir de aventura de forma oficial, es necesario ir con un pokemon inicial, los cuales eran Tepig el pokemon inicial de fuego, Oshawott el pokemon de agua y Snivy el de planta. Asi que desidio esperar mas tiempo para poder ir con dos pokemon a la vez.

Hablando de Pawniard, este estaba en la habitacion de nuestro protagonista, al parecer estaba "jugando" a ser un caballero saltando de un lado a otro, atacando a enemigos imaginiarios con sus manos, mientras este jugaba este dio un salto a la mesa que estaba cerca de la cama donde dormia el joven, pero estaba tan metido en su "batalla" que sin querer golpea un despertador que estaba en la mesa y este cae al lado del joven chico, justo al lado de su cabeza cerca de sus oidos...

El chico dormia tranquilamente, eran las 9:30 de la mañana para ser exactos y este estaba muuy exausto debido a que se desvelo toda la noche, viendo un programa de television, por lo que no se despertaria tan facilmente, de la nada un ruido fuerte que venia del aquel despertador sono.

-¡ARGH!.-Grita el chico dandose un susto, callendose de cara el piso de manera algo comica, Pawniard que estaba al lado vio eso y se empezo a reir mucho.-¿P-pero que demonios fue eso ?.-Dijo el joven entrenador, mientras se levantaba del piso, dandose cuenta de que lo que habia pasado.-¡Pawniard ! ¡te dije que no jugaras al caballero en mi habitacion!.-Dijo el joven visiblemente molesto.

el pokemon no paraba de reirse, le hacia mucha gracia ese momento.

El joven iba a empezar a perseguirlo, pero se da cuenta de algo, habia una caja en su mesa.-Eh...¿Oye Pawniard sabes de donde vino esto ? no recuerdo haberlo dejado aqui en la mesa anoche...-Dise el joven mientras se acercaba a la mesa y miraba la caja con curiosidad. Pawniard discrepo no parecia saber de donde habia venido, este tambien miraba la caja con mucha mas curiosidad.

La caja era de color azul purpura, que tenia puesto alrededor una cinta verde claro, que justamente tenia una nota en ella pegada. Esto llamo mucho la atencion del joven y agarro la nota.

la leyo en voz alta :

**Buenas Black, soy la profesora Encina, ya supongo que debes conoserme, se que has estado esperando mucho por que llege tu futuro nuevo pokemon, como ya sabes antes del examen final para los entudiantes en la escuela pokemon se les dio a todos un questionario en el cual deben responder ciertas preguntas, tu respondiste correctamente, logrando pasar tu ultimo año en esa escuela, por lo tanto ya es mas que hora que empieses tu aventura de una vez, aqui en esta caja encontraras un pokemon acorde a las respuestas que diste en ese questionario. este pokemon esta bajo tu resposabilidad ahora. Ahora quiero que vayas a mi laboratorio ya que todavia hay cosas que debes saber. Sin mas que desir, hasta luego**

**profesora Encina.**

Black se sorprendio mucho, no se lo esperaba, todo aquel enojo que tenia por su extravagante forma de despertarse habia sido borrado por esa nota.-¡NO PUEDE SER, ALFIIN !.-Grito el chico muy alegre, este empezo a abrir a quitar el lazo de la caja lentamente, para luego levantar la tapa de la caja, en ella habia una pokeball con un diseño azulado lleno de varios colores a su alrededor, habian dos pociones y dos bayas. Black con alegria quito aquellos objetos y los dejo en la mesa y miro la pokeball, la agarro y la observo con mucha alegria.-¡Mira Pawniard, ya tenemos un nuevo compañero! y ¿sabes lo mejor de todo esto? ¡que alfin podremos ir de aventuras !.-Dijo Black mientras sostenia a su pawniard con una mano y con la otra tenia la pokeball, el pokemon acero sonrio, al parecer tambien estaba feliz por ello.

-Porfin...porfin podre ir a cumplir mi sueño, algun dia me volvere el campeon de la liga de Teselia Pawniard, algun dia nosotros seremos los mejores, nadie podra ganarnos...¡estoy seguro de ello!.-Dijo Black con una sonrisa determinada. justo cuando iba a sacar a su pokemon de su pokeball, alguien entro en la habitacion, una mujer adulta con una sonrisa miro a Black.-Buenos dias hijo, tehehe ¿ya viste tu regalo?.-Dise la madre de black con una sonrisa.-¡SI! ya lo vi.-Dijo Black con una sonrisa.  
( como saben, las madres de los protagonistas de los juegos de pokemon, no suelen tener un nombre real, suelen ser llamadas simplemente "madre o mama" , por ello en este caso la personaje la llamare Violet, gracias por entender :3 )

-tehehe me alegro mucho, bueno cambiate rapido ¿ok? el desayuno ya esta casi listo.-Dijo Violet con una sonrisa mientras estaba se iba de la habitacion. Black dejo la pokeball en la mesa, mientras pawniard esperaba. Black fue al baño, se cepillo los dientes, para luego darse un baño. por ultimo empezo a cambiarse, el chico tiene los ojos de color marrón y su pelo es de color castaño, Viste con una camiseta negra, una chaqueta de color azul y unos pantalones grisáceos y Calza unos zapatos rojos y negros. al terminar de vestirse este agarra su gorra y se la pone en la cabeza, su gorra es tricolor, roja, blanca y negra, con un dibujo de una pokeball negra en la parte delantera del gorro.-Bueno Pawniard ya estoy listo, antes de irnos vamos a mostrarle nuestro nuevo compañero a mama, que ella seguro que quiere verlo tambien.-Dise Black con una sonrisa, pawniard salta y se sube al hombro de Black, antes debajar agarra la pokeball y el castaño baja las escaleras. En el aire habia un delicioso olor...la madre de black, Violet habia preparado un buen desayuno, Black bajo y dijo.-¡ya estoy aqui mama!.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en una cilla, al lado habia un pequeno bol color rojo, en el cual habian algunas bayas meloc, las favoritas de Pawniard quien bajaria para comer.

.-Hijo ¿ sabias que White, ayer recibio un pokemon ? .-Dijo La madre de Black, esta estaba tomando un te.-No, no lo sabia ,hace semanas que no hablo con ella. pero me alegro que alfin tenga uno -Dijo Black mientras terminaba de desayunar, para luego dejar los trastos sucios en lavadero.-Bueno ella esta cerca de ciudad gres, al parecer nada mas lo tuvo su pokemon ya fue de aventura tehehe...que chica mas temeraria...-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y terminando de tomar su te.-Espera que yo recuerde White no fue en la escuela pokemon,¿ ella fue a una escuela normal no ? ¿no se supone que ella deberia pasar una prueba o algo ?.-Dijo Black con curiosidad y con preocupacion.-bueno no lose, pero ella estara seguramente bien ya sabes como es ella...es muy temeraria tehehe es como tu.-Dise Violet con una sonrisa, para luego poner una sonrisa picara y desir.-Seguro que forman una linda pareja.-Dijo mientras se reia y pawniard se puso a reir tambien.

Black se sonroja un poco.-M-mama porfavor que cosas dices...-Dise Black algo timido, la mujer sonrie y luego dise.-estoy bromeando tehehe, ¿enfin ya viste a tu nuevo pokemon ?.-Dijo Violet con una sonrisa, mientras cambiaba de tema, Black recuperando la compostura se levanta y dise.-No no todavia pero ya es hora de verlo de una vez.-Dise mientras miraba la pokeball en su mano.-¿entonces a que esperas ? vamos se que estas deseando verlo.-Dijo Violet con una sonrisa.

Black apreta el boton de la pokeball y de esta sale un pokemon, alfin aparecio el pokemon de agua...Oshawott, este pokemon mira curioso por todos lados hasta que vio a Black, lo miraba fijamente.-Hola amigito, yo soy Black y ese de ahi es Pawniard .-Dise Black con una sonrisa, agachandose a la altura del pequeño pokemon, Pawniard se hacerco tambien hablando con el, tal vez no black no entienda el idioma por el que hablan los pokemon pero si entendio que Pawniard dijo"Hola soy Pawniard, bienvenido", el pokemon de agua tomo un poco mas de confiansa y saludo con su manita. La madre de Black Violet, parecia muy contenta.-Oshawott, dentro de poco me ire de viaje para lograr mi sueño, pero para ello necesito un equipo, por ello me encantaria tenerte en mi equipo, ¿que dises amigo vendras conmigo en esta aventura ? nos volveremos muy fuertes te lo aseguro.-Dijo Black con una sonrisa determinada, Oshawott noto que el chico era alguien fuerte, entonces este sonrio y asintio.-Gracias Oshawott, te prometo que nos haremos fuertes.-Dijo el chico mientras apretaba el boton de la pokeball metiendo asi a Oshawott en ella, para luego guardarlos en sus bolsillos.-¡que adorable pokemon!-dise Violet con una sonrisa, Black sonrie.-Bueno mama ya debo irme al laboratorio de la profesora.-Dijo Black con una sonrisa, este miro a Pawniard y otra pokeball diferente que saco de sus bolsillos y apreto el boton, Pawniard entra en su pokeball.-Bueno hijo, ve con la profesora que ya es un poquito tarde.-Dijo Violet con una sonrisa.

Alfinal Black salio de su casa y se dirigio rapidamente al laboratorio de la profesora Encina, mientras tanto Violet se dirigiria al cuarto de Black.  
Black alfin habia llegado al laboratorio, El lugar era bastante acojedor, en el mismo laboratorio habia un terreno hecho para combates pokemon justo al lado habia un gran terreno lleno de flores.-¡Ehhh! ¡Black, Esperanos! .-Una voz femenina se escucho gritando, Black se dio la vuelta y vio a dos chicos corriendo hacia donde estaba. Aquellos chicos eran Bel y Cheren, amigos de la infancia de Black.

Bel es una chica de 15, es algo torpe y un poco lenta. Sus ojos son de color verde, su pelo se caracteriza por ser rubio y estar algo abultado. En cuanto a su ropa, lleva un gorro verde con una franja blanca, a juego con su bolso y luce un vestido blanco con hombreras, y encima de éste lleva una blusa naranja, también lleva puestos unos calcetines largos de color naranjo con zapatos amarillos, una pulsera blanca en su muñeca izquierda.  
Cheren es un joven chico de 15 años. Es de tes blanca, mientras que su cabello es de color negro. Tiene un cuerpo delgado y su rostro es muy delicado, sus ojos son de color azul, este lleva puesto unas sencillas gafas. Tiene un peinado simple y un poco común, lleva como vestuario una camiseta de color blanca, con una franja roja en la parte central, este también lleva puesto sobre su camiseta, una chaqueta de mangas largas, de color turquesa oscuro y algunas partes negras, los bordes de las mangas son de color pantalón es de color negro, mientras que sus zapatillas son del mismo color que su chaqueta o sea color turquesa, es un chico bastante frio, pero es bastante honesto, aunque competivo con la gente.-Oh, ¡Hola chicos! ¿Que hacen aqui? .-Dijo Black sonriendo, le alegraba ver a sus amigos, siempre se la pasaban muy bien juntos.-Ah...Hola Black.-Dijo Bel con una sonrisa, Cheren miraba a Black con seriedad y dise.- Buenas dias..., fuimos llamados por la profesora Encina, ayer nos dijo que vinieramos aqui.-Dise Cheren, Black sonrio y entonces dijo.-Pues vamos entonces.-Dijo Black.

alfin entraron, lo cierto es que en el interior del laboratorio era igual de acojedor, debido a que habian varios fotos de diferentes pokemon en las paredes, aunque si se veia como un laboratorio, habian algunas maquinas y varios papeles por ahi. Se veia que la profesora no parecia muy organisada que digamos. En medio del la habitacion, estaba una mujer sentada en una cilla, mirando algunos papeles en su escritorio.

Esa era la famosa profesora Encina, Es conosida como la primera profesora pokemon del mundo. Su cabello es de color castaño claro con un estilo algo retro. Al igual que todos los profesores, ella usa una bata blanca, utiliza una camiseta de color crema con una minifalda color verde bajo la bata, lleva unos pendientes cuadrados de color rojo y unas deportivas color blanco con relieves rojos.

-Buenos dias,profesora Encina.-Dijeron los tres chicos a la vez, la profesora se dio la vuelta y puso una sonrisa, se levanto y se acerco.-¡Oh! ¡buenas, jovenes de pueblo arcilla! .-Dijo La profesora Encina.-¿Para que nos ha llamado, profesora ? .-Dijo Bel con mucha curiosidad, la profesora se comenso a reir.-¿Sin Rodeos, eh? Bien, primero que nada...¡enhorabuena! cada uno recibio un pokemon en base a los examenes, estoy muy feliz de saber que pasaron sin problemas.-Dijo La profesora Encina con una sonrisa.

Black miro a sus amigos con sorpresa no sabia que ellos habian tambien pasado el examen, se lo esperaba de Cheren, debido a que era un "nerd" para estas cosas, de hecho es el que mas sabe de los pokemon de los tres, en cuando a Bel es todo diferente, ella debido a que es algo torpe, habia olvidado el dia y lugar del examen varias veses por ello tuvo que pasarlo en su casa, aunque tambien tuvo que hacerlo a escondidas, su padre no sabe sobre que ella iba a la escuela pokemon, ya que el no queria que Bel se convirtiera en entrenadora. El padre de Bel es muy sobre protector con ella.  
Bel parecia muy feliz y cheren sonria un poco, estos dos sacaron de sus bolsillos una pokeball. la de cheren estaba coloriada de varios colores verdes, la de Bel era igualmente de varios colores similares rojos.

-Osea que si pasaron los examenes, ¿Eh?.-Dijo Black con una sonrisa, obviamente estaba feliz por ellos, no queria que sus amigos esten tristes.-Ahora, me gustaria perdirles algo, me gustaria que ustedes tres vayan de viaje por toda la region para completar la...-la profesora fue interrumpida por cheren.-La pokedex, ¿No?.-Dijo Cheren con Seriedad, mientras se acomodaba las gafas.-¿La Pokedex? ¿Que es eso?.-Dise Bel con curiosidad.-La pokedex es la "enciclopedia pokemon" Bel basicamente es un objeto que sirve solo cuando se capturan pokemon y en ella se guarda informacion.-Dise Black con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, pues si parece que estudiaron tehehe .-Dijo La profesora Encina con una sonrisa.-Enfin, lo que quiero desir es que...¡Black! ¡Cheren! ¡Bel! , Vais a salir de aventura para completar la pokedex, ¿Verdad?.-Dijo La profesora con una sonrisa.

los tres chicos se sorprenden mas, aquella tarea era muy importante y muy pocos podian hacerla y completarla, Bel parecia nerviosa, Cheren parecia feliz y Black parecia emosionado.-V-vale...-Dijo Bel nerviosa, ella queria irse del pueblo desde hace tiempo y vivir aventuras era su sueño desde hace tiempo.-Ire sin dudarlo, tengo un sueño que cumplir desde hace mucho tiempo y para ello debo irme de la ciudad.-Dijo Black con una sonrisa determinada.-Muchas Gracias...Porfin me convertire en un Entrenador Pokemon y por eso completare al pokedex.-Dijo Cheren con una sonrisa.  
-¡Muchas Gracias a Todos! ¡No Me Esperaba Tanto Entusiasmo!.-Dijo La profesora con una muy alegre sonrisa, esta se sento en su silla, para luego ponerse a buscar algo en su escritorio, para luego sacar una caja de, que abriria para luego dejarla en el escritorio, con una sonrisa dise.-Bien, ya es hora...aqui tienen sus cartas oficiales de entrenadores, jovenes de Pueblo Arcilla... estan listos para ir de aventuras y conoser el mundo ?.-

Black miro a sus amigos, estos estaban callados mirando la caja en donde se encontraba sus cartas, no parecian muy seguros de ello...por ello Black iria a agarra su carta de entrenador, para luego mirar a sus amigos, quienes estaban observandolo fijamente.-¿Venga, ha que estan esperando? ¿acaso tienen miedo de no estar listos ? por supuesto que lo estan, esperamos años para poder ir alfin de aventuras, hicimos planes y objetivos que cumplir, no pienso permitir que mis amigos tiren sus objetivos y sueños a la basura.-Dijo Black mientras, agarraba la caja y se acercaba a sus amigos, quienes lo mirarian sorprendidos.-Venga, agarren sus cartas...-Dijo Black, el estaba sonriendo con determinacion, Cheren y Bel lo observaron y luego sonrieron.  
Black siempre hacia que sus amigos se motivaran, El siempre sonrie cuando las cosas van mal y por ello muchas personas lo admiran y es tan querido en Pueblo Arcilla.

Cheren y Bel agarrarian las cartas y las mirarian con una sonrisa.-...Alfin, alfin soy un entrenador...-Dise Cheren sonriendo un poco, Bel estaba muy feliz al punto que sin querer se hecho a llorar, era el dia mas feliz de su vida para ella al parecer, Black sonriea y entonces dijo.-Gracias profesora Encina, Le prometemos que completaremos la pokedex.-Dijo Black con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se irian del laboratorio, cada uno tenia que ver a sus padres para darles la noticia, Black estaba algo preocupado por lo que podria pensar el Padre de Bel de todo esto, ya que el no sabe nada sobre que su hija habia ido a la escuela pokemon ni nada...

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo._**  
**_antes que nada me gustaria desir que este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con el manga, tratare de modificar la historia para que no sea lo mismo._**  
**_Quisas aunque lo dudo, yo vaya a poner un OC en el fanfic pero eso lo desidire yo mismo._**  
**_muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic._**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2 : ¡Hora de irse!

Black fue a su casa, todavia con algo de preocupacion, Violet lo recibio con una sonrisa.-Bienvenido Hijo, ¿y bien que era lo que necesitaba la profersora Encina?.-Dijo La mujer con sonriendo.

.-Puees...me encargaron la mision de completar la pokedex madre.-Dijo Black sonriendo a su madre, quien sonreira muy alegre.-¡¿En serio?! ¡Que bien!.-Grito la mujer con una sonrisa.-para luego desir.-aunque...ya lo sospechaba.-Dijo Violet mientras abrazaba a su hijo, quien se puso nervioso.

Lo cierto es que Black es muy timido al estar al lado de alguna chica, es algo que tiene desde niño, por ello siempre se pone nervioso, algo que Violet le hace gracia, ella siempre lo hace para molestar a su hijo, aunque no lo hace con malas intenciones.

Esta lo suelta, para luego desir.-Aun recuerdo el dia en que me dieron ami tambien ese dia cuando ami tambien me lo pidieron...-Dijo Violet mientras sonria, Black se sorprendio y dijo.-Nunca me contaste que fuiste entrenadora...-Violet lo miro sonriendo un poco, parecia nostalgica...y dijo.-Si lo fui, pero...digamos...que no logre terminarla nunca, ya que como sabes conosi...a tu-Black entendio y dijo.-Esta bien mama...no hace falta que lo cuentes se que es dificil recordarlo...-

Hace años, Violet fue entrenadora, ella tambien le habian dado el objetivo de ir a completar la Pokedex pero no la completo, debido a que en su viaje conocio a su futuro marido, estos dos viajarian juntos por años pero cuando tendrian la edad suficiente estos se casarian...y tendrian a Black, lamentablemente el padre de Black fallecio a su temprana edad debido a una enfermedad y Violet tuvo que cuidar a su Hijo sola lamentable...Black tiene pocos recuerdos de su padre, pero recuerda que todos eran buenos momentos, por lo que el le tiene mucho respeto a su padre...

Pasarian unos minutos y Violet se sentiria mejor, su hijo era la viva imagen de su marido, cosa que le daba nostalgia y felisidad.-Bueno Hijo quiero que sepas que me alegro muchisimo que puedas ir de viaje.-Dijo la mujer, mientras se acercaba a la mesa, donde estaba un bolso con bandolera, Violet lo agarro con sus manos para luego colocarselo a Black, quien sonreiria.

-Espero que con lo que te puse en tu bolso sea suficiente, te puse aquellas pociones y bayas que estaban en tu mesa, todo el dinero que habias juntado esta en tu billetera que tambien puse aqui y por ultimo aqui tienes tu Videomisor Hijo acaba justo de llegar de reparacion.-Dijo Violet con una sonrisa, mientras le pasaba ese aparato similar a un reloj de mano.

-Eh...Gracias mama, pero no hacia falta que lo hicieras...-Dijo el chico apenado, pero Violet lo mira con una sonrisa.-Nada de "no hacia falta que lo hicieras", este dia es muy importante y quiero que estes preparado, no vaya a ser que te olvides de alguna cosa.-Dijo Violet sonriendole, Black sonrie para luego desir.-Esta bien, Gracias mama.-Dijo el chico quien parecia muy contento.

Black iria hacia su habitacion un vez mas, la miraria con mucha atencion recordando con nostalgia su vida de niño, para luego buscar buscar abajo de su cama y encuentra un viejo baul, este lo abre y de ahi saca un cuaderno que en todos lados tenia dibujos de algun pokemon de Teselia en la portada y en la contra portada, que el habia hecho hace mucho, este lo habia hecho, debido a que se prometio que el anotaria todo su recorrido en su aventura en ese cuaderno, este lo pondria en su bolso, Para luego despedirse de su madre no sin antes darle un buen abrazo, La Aventura de Black habia empezado y el estaba listo para todo lo que le viniera encima.

Black caminaria tranquilamente, pero de la nada se acordaria de Bel, el sabia que ella tendria algun problema con su padre y con rapides fue hacia la casa de su mejor amiga, ya oiga gritos, era obvio Bel y su padre discutian..., Black no queria meterse pero...era su amiga y no queria que ella se perdiera del viaje, el iba a entrar hasta que escucho...-Black Y Cheren iran de viaje ¡Yo tambien tengo derecho a ir! ¡Ya tengo un pokemon! ¡Me da igual si no te quieres que vaya, ire sin dudarlo!.-Dijo Bel mientras salia por la puerta, encontrandose con Black, esta se pondria nerviosa...

-E-estoy bien Black...no te preocupes...-Dijo Bel mientras se iba, Black miro a su amiga, El estaba preocupado por ella pero desidio no meterse en esto...El ya conosia al padre de bel y sabia lo cabesota que es, de hecho no es sorpresa para nadie en saber que ese hombre le tiene desprecio a los pokemon...por alguna razon que Black desconose.

Este siguio su camino hasta que llego a la "frontera" de Pueblo arcilla y ruta 1, donde se encontro con sus dos amigos Bel y Cheren quienes estaban preparados para su viaje,estos dieron, se encontraron con la profesora Encina quien les enseño como capturar pokemon de manera basica y luego entregarles unas cuantas Pokeballs, Para luego irse hacia la siguiente ciudad...

Black y cheren iban a seguir su camino hasta que.-Esperen chicos, ¿Que tal si probamos a nuestros pokemon?.-Dijo Bel con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba una pokeball, Los chicos la miraron por un momento pero luego aceptaron, Cheren queria ver el potencial de su pokemon y Black queria saber lo que es un combate pokemon, Los primero en combatir son Black y Bel.

-Oshawott, espero que estes listo...este sera nuestro primer combate juntos, espero que estes listo...-Dijo Black con una sonrisa, la razon de porque Black no usaba a Pawniard es simple, ese pokemon es muy poderoso y el combate seria muy facil segun el.-Vamos Tepig tu puedes.-Dijo Bel con una sonrisa, mientras liberaba al pokemon, al mismo tiempo Black hace lo mismo y empieza el combate.

El combate Empezo de extraña manera, Bel era muy novata.-EH...¿y bien como se combate ?.-Dise Bel con curiosidad, los dos chicos no pueden evitar reirse un poco.-Bel, ahora mismo tu pokemon no a aprendido ningun movimiento especial, solo sabe hacer ataques basicos o simples...-Dijo Cheren, mirando a Bel, para luego desir.-Prueva a desir "Usa placaje" es el ataque mas basico de todos.-Dijo el chico de lentes.

-Ehh...Esta bien...Tepic usa Placaje.-Dijo La chica, el pokemon obedecio rapidamente y iria a atacar a Oshawott para atacarlo, pero Black no es tonto y reacciono a tiempo.-Oshawott, Esquivalo rapido.-Dijo el chico mientras se ponia serio, El pokemon de agua rapidamente salto hacia atras, esquivando el ataque, Bel se sorprende y dise.-Woow Increible.-

Black habia estudiado estrategia de combate, en la escuela pokemon practicamente era lo que mas le interesaba desde que se inscribio, Bel realmente jamas estudio eso, pero si estudio sobre las medicinas y objetos principales para eso...mientras que Chere pues...estudio todo, bueno Literalmente todo estudio...

-Veo que lo que estudie no fue en vano...-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, para luego desir.-Oshawott salta y has Placaje.-El pokemon rapidamente obedecio y dio salto hacia donde el pokemon se encontraba para darle un buen placaje que fue muy efectivo, empujandolo.-eso le dolio...te vas a enterar.-Dijo la chica, para luego desir.-Tepig corre hacia el y da un placaje con todas tus fuersas.-El pokemon de fuego corrio rapidamente hacia Oshawott...pero no conto que Black era muy listo.

-Oshawott usa Latigo en la tierra.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa determinada, el pokemon de agua rapidamente obedecio y dio un fuerte latigaso con su cola a la tierra, sacando algo de humo, el suficiente para que Tepig no pueda ver como tambien el suficiente para que Oshawott tenga la oportunidad de atacar con todon, justo cuando el humo empezaba a desaparer -¡AHORA, Oshawott usa placaje con todas tus fuersas!.-Dijo el chico sonriendo, Oshawott rapidamente obedecio y corrio con todo hasta que dio un fuerte placaje a Tepig, un ataque muy efectivo que rapidamente debilito al pokemon de fuego.

-¡Bien hecho, Oshawott!.-Dijo Black con una sonrisa, el pokemon de agua saltaba con alegria ,para ser su primer combate lo hiso muy bien.-Jooo...Perdi...-Dijo la chica, Cheren saco unas cuantas pociones y empezo a curar a dos pokemon.-Jeje bueno al parecer ya es hora de combatir Black.-Dijo Cheren, mirando a su amigo con seriedad, sacando su pokemon Snivy de su pokeball.-Pues si...es hora de ver quien es el mejor de los dos...-Dijo el Black con una sonrisa.

Bel se hecho a un lado, no sin antes mirar a su alrededor, el lugar donde estaban habia sido destruido, le hiso gracia, le parecia curioso que los pokemon mas debiles sean capases de tanto..., mientras miraba que sus dos amigos se preparaban para dar su combate.

Los dos chicos iban a empezar el combate pero de la nada suenan de los videomisores de los chicos, el combate fue interrumpido, respondieron al la llamada, era la profesora Encina.-Bueenaas chicos, os espero en Pueblo Terracota, os espero ahi para explicarles el funcionamiento de los centros pokemon, no tarden porfavor que no tengo mucho tiempo.-Dijo la profesora Ensina, cheren que parecia algo molesto debido a que fueron interrumpidos,dijo.-Lo siento profesora pero no ire, ya se todo lo que hay que saber sobre los centros pokemon, espero que lo entienda...-La profesora lo penso un minuto pero asintio-Esta bien Cheren lo entiendo, entonces Black y bel, los espero en Pueblo Terracota, hasta luego.-Dijo la profesora Encina mientras cortaba.

Cheren tras hacer que su pokemon entre en su pokeball ,se fue rapidamente, parecia muy molesto.-Eh...¡EH! ¡Espera Cheren!.-Dijo Bel mientras se iba con el, Black sonrio y miro a Oshawott y dijo.-Lo hisiste muy bien amigo.-Oshawott sonrio determinado, no era para menos, habia gana su primera batalla.

Tras luego felisitar a su amigo, apretaria el boton de la pokeball de Oshawott para que este entre, para luego irse caminando, hacia Pueblo Terracota o como el la llama, la ciudad de la musica, De pueblo Terracota salieron muchos de los grandes artistas musicales de la region, siempre se puede escuchar todo tipo de musica por ahi...esa ciudad es muy curiosa para black.

Alfin llego, el Lugar era bastante grande, todo era agradable en el ese lugar y como se lo esperaba nada mas llego empezo a escuchar, las tonadas de un piano y de una bateria, pero hubo algo que lo llamo la atencion del lugar, habian varias personas reunidas por ahi, entre ellos estaban Bel y Cheren quienes miraban algo, Black ser acerco y vio que habian varias personas que tenian una especie de traje plateado, con una especie de "P" de simbolo en el pecho, aunque habian dos de ellos que no tenian el mismo traje.

El primero parecia tener el cabello Negro un poco largo con un flequillo tapandole un ojo, este en sus manos parecia llevar unos guantes de echos de acero, el tenia el traje mas parecido al el del resto, Mientras que el otro hombre siquiera llevaba el traje plateado, de hecho tenia una ropa totalmente diferente que parecia ser una especie de tunica anarangada y purpura, este era peli-Verde y tenia una especie de lentilla en el ojo, curiosamente parecia ser el lider de ese grupo, aquel hombre empezo a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a todos, mi nombre es Ghechis...Ghechis del Equipo Plasma, Hoy me gustaria hablarles a todos ustedes sobre un tema bastante hablado recientemente, La liberacion de los Pokemon.-Dijo Aquel hombre llamado Ghechis, todos los que estaban ahi parecian interesados en lo que hablaba aquel hombre.

-Nosotros, Los humanos, Vivimos junto a los Pokemon...Somos compañeros y amigos, y como tales nos necesitamos los unos a los otros...Seguro que esto es lo que opinan muchos de ustedes...¿Me equivoco?.-Dijo Ghechis sonriendo, eso sonrisa no inspiraba confiensa a Black, no le agradaba aquel hombre.-Sin embargo, ¿Es esto verdad? Nosotros, los humanos, hemos estado cegados pensando que era cierto...¿Nunca se les ha pasado por la cabeza?-continuo Ghechis.

-Pero de que esta hablando este tipo...-Penso Black mirandolo con seriedad, cada palabra de Ghechis, empezaba a molestarlo.-Los entrenadores hacen lo que quieren con sus pobres pokemon, dandoles ordenes y sirviendose de ellos...pero, por muy compañeros que sean, seguro que se sienten Utilizados...Nadie lo podra negar, ¿Verdad?.-Dijo Ghechis mirando seriamente al publico.

Todas las personas que estaban por ahi, dudaron mucho, algunos mirando las pokeballs en sus manos, incluso Bel y cheren lo hisieron.-Pero...lo que esta disiendo no tiene sentido...-Penso Black algo molesto...-Permitanme que prosiga, Los pokemon, al ser criaturas distintas a los humanos, poseen una naturaleza que no comprendemos bien...todavia tenemos mucho que aprender sobre estas criaturas...Entonces, ¿Que es lo que deberiamos hacer?.-Dijo Ghechis con seriedad mirando al publico.

Algunos no sabian que desir, parecian dudosos y pensativos sobre lo que Ghechis habia dicho hasta que se escucho.-¿Liberarlos?.-Entonces Ghechis sonrie.- ¡ESO ES! ¡DEBERIAMOS LIBERARLOS!.-Grito aquel hombre, para luego sonreir.-Solo entonces, humanos y Pokemon podran vivir en igualdad de condiciones...Ahora, damas y caballeros, piensen que es lo que podriamos hacer para que los pokemon vivan en igualdad...y, con esto, permitanme que acabe...-Dijo Ghechis, quien sonria, Black se enfadaba cada vez mas.-Ha sido un plaser poder dirigirme a ustedes hoy, Muchas gracias...-Dijo mientras, aquellos se iban junto con el, Todos los ciudadanos parecian serios, dudosos pero todos se fueron.

Cheren parecia interesado en lo que habia oido y siguio su camino, Bel parecia dudosa al igual que las otras personas, curiosamente habia...alguien que seguia ahi, Parecia un chico dos años mas mayor que Bel y Black, este se acerco a los chicos y dijo.-Tu equipo Pokemon...Estaba diciendo...-Black se sorprendio, Dijo.-Eh... ¿Hola? Perdona pero no te entiendo...que yo sepa los pokemon no hablan...-Aquel chico los miraba de manera seria.-Si, si. Los pokemon Hablan...pero parece que no puedes entenderlos...pobrecillos...Mi nombre es N...-Dijo aquel chico, seriamente.

-Eh...Yo soy Bel y el es Black...Nos han pedido que completemos la pokedex...Por eso estamos de viaje.-Dijo Bel algo nerviosa, N parecia un poco molesto y dijo.-La pokedex...para completarla, es necesario capturar a los pokemon en las pokeballs...yo tambien soy entrenador, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si los pokemon...son felises asi...-este N mientras sacaba una Pokeball.-Tu eres Black supongo...¡Dejame que escuche un poco mas a tu pokemon!.-Dijo aquel chico, Black entendio y saco la pokeball de Oshawott.

N saco un pokemon bastante especial, un Zuroa, un pokemon bastante extraño, se habian visto pocos de estos pokemon en Teselia...-Oshawott tu puedes.-Dijo Black mientras sacaba a su pokemon, para luego prepararse para el combate.

-Oshawott usa placaje.-Dijo el chico mientras se concentraba..., N no desia nada, curiosamente el pokemon tomaba sus propias desiciones y este esquivo el ataque de Oshawott, el pokemon de agua intenta varias veses atacarlo pero falla todas, hasta que de la nada, lansa de su boca un nuevo ataque...pistola agua...que le da directamente al zoroa echandolo en el piso...Black con una sonrisa dise.-bien hecho amigo, ahora usa Pistola agua otra vez.-Dijo el chico, Zoroa rapidamente se echa a correr y lo esquiva lo mejor que puede pero al final le da y lo debilita, N rapidamente lo pone en su pokeball...mirandola con tristesa...-

Oshawott se sube a la cabesa de Black con una sonrisa debido a que habia ganado otra batalla y eso le alegraba mucho.-Mientras los pokemon sean encerrados en las pokeballs...es imposible que puedan llevar una vida plena...y yo, como buen amigo de los pokemon, debo cambiar el mundo...-Dijo N mientras se iba...desapareciendo de la nada...

-Que chico mas raro...-Dijo Bel con curiosidad.-Si...es muy raro.-Dijo Black, extrañado, los chicos irian al centro pokemon, donde se encontrarian con la profesora, quien les daria un resumen de lo que se debe saber del los centros pokemon, incluso les explico que en los centros pokemon hay habitaciones para entrenadores...y lo mejor es que son gratis, Black y Bel se separarian Y Black seguiria su camino hacia ruta 2.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo he hecho largo intentare que sean todos los capitulos igual de largos para que los disfruten**_

_**soy InsanireChaotique hasta luego.**_


End file.
